User talk:Arbuthnot
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 08:20, 2010 September 18 Arbuthnot links As Thurstan may be off to the land of Nod, I had a look at the subjects of your recent discussion. Links seem to be blue now as they should, and his surname category seems to be acting as normal (which may not please everybody all of the time). Smallish point - unless you are certain that there never was and never will be a second Rt Hon Charles Arbuthnot, it's preferable to add his birth and death years in parentheses, in our standard manner. Not only does it reduce the chance of duplication by over 99.9%, it also acts as any easy reference when the person's page is listed anywhere, helping searchers either gloss over or focus on a set of dates from a particular part of a given century or two. The sooner he gets his dates the better, really, before we start getting too many exciting subpages that also need changing. His daughter should, for similar reasons, have her page restored correspondingly. I'll do it if you ask, but you are demonstrably as competent as I am in that area. You must be connected with the kittybrewster site, entitled to quote it without specific acknowledgment. Excellent! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I am certain there has been no other Rt Hon Charles Arbuthnot or Marcia Emma Georgiana Arbuthnot. You decide. I do indeed. Arbuthnot 14:18, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You also asked "And how do I search for the surname throughout the database?" - and I see the problem: if the search term is the whole of a "pagename" (or of more than one) you get taken straight to a page with that pagename. To get more, try adding a comma after the search term. "Arbuthnot," currently produces six hits for me: one I know you have seen, four that are partly copies of year or date pages from Wikipedia and probably add nothing to your knowledge of Arbuthnots, but one that may be really new to you. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :i doubt that. Please would you delete Henry Thomas Arbuthnot (1834-1913) created in error. Died 1919. Already exists. Arbuthnot 08:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) kittybrewster.com I notice that your are copying slabs of text from http://www.kittybrewster.com, a web site with a copyright notice. Now IANAL, but that seems to me to be incompatible with the license here. Thurstan 09:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Robin has reassured me that you are a contributor there: can you send me a GEDCOM version, it would make connecting all these people much easier. Thurstan 20:49, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't have one. Arbuthnot 20:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Not to worry then, I will generate one myself. Thurstan 21:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::There is one at rootsweb. Arbuthnot 10:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Swedes Henry was born in Sweden and thus registered as "ancestors from Sweden". This is indeed confusing. I'll see where I can fix it. rtol 07:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Henry's daughter Marcia will show ancestors from Sweden. rtol 10:49, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Sir Gordon (William) Duff (1947) Copied from Wikipedia. Incredibly busy-looking person, almost too accomplished to be true! I can't find him or his father on kittybrewster or the wider Web. Maybe you have some unpublished information on his parentage that might help us link him to earlier Duffs. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:17, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :No further data. Arbuthnot 08:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Parentheses in person names The kittybrewster site makes much use of parentheses. Not always obvious what they mean. Clear enough in (hypothetical) Sarah ("Sally") Jones. Less clear in (Sarah) Judith Jones, but I presume that that means she's called Judith. Then we have - in a message to me though possibly not on kittybrewster yet - Louise (Alexandra Mary) Barry, probably not meaning the same as Louise ("Alexandra Mary") Barry. Familypedia, as you have probably noticed, encourages the use of the "short name" to indicate the commonly used "Christian" name. If we were sure what the various kittybrewster codings indicated, we could more confidently show the preferred name in the "short name", which gets re-used in the mini-biography and elsewhere. Clarification would be welcome. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Judith Jones. Louise Arbuthnot. Arbuthnot 15:25, September 30, 2010 (UTC) THOMPSON or TOMPSON ? You have recently e-mailed me with the message: dalrymple arbuthnot' mother was THOMPSON ditto his brother admiral robert arnot's mother However, you are going to have to cite some compelling sources to prove that both wikipedia and thepeerage.com have it wrong (the latter cites Dictionary of National Biography). The "Medieval Families" unit of the LDS also agrees with them. I think you should try to convince the wikipedia community before you try to convince us. Thurstan 20:51, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Children Sir, is the anonymous addition to your biography accurate? (I can format it properly if it is.) --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 04:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Redirecting Arbuthnot "Sir John Arbuthnot, 1st Baronet mis-redirects. Arbuthnot 16:03, April 17, 2011 (UTC)" :It was the hyphen. Your first try was getting close. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I hope Harry, Jack, and your good Lady are well, and that you are as well as can be expected after the unspeakable surgery. When does Kittybrewster.com show those promised second names? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:42, April 18, 2011 (UTC) John Arbuthnot - in response to your email, which puzzled me at first, I've created a redirect from the Wikipedia-origin name in the list to the full name, so that both references on that page should now end up in the right place. You could have created that redirect (and indeed we encourage the creation of pages that match Wikipedia names, just to make them redirects to the pages that are in our format), but I see (above) that your success rate with redirects is occasionally discouraging. "Copy and paste" is often the key to success. Kind regards. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Skene William, I've been adding numerous members of Clan Skene to Familypedia, generally finding compatibility among three or more other publications. You are a reported source of part of thePeerage - http://thepeerage.com/p13098.htm#i130975. The Familypedia page is James Skene (c1505-1547). It seems to me that Darryl has given to that James the wrong parents, whom other publications say were his brother and sister-in-law, with birth dates within a few years of his and marriage date over 10 years after his likely birth. I have no easy access to the Burke publications he uses. Maybe you have easier access or other sources. Any thoughts? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:04, September 26, 2013 (UTC)